


A Sweet And Naughty Little Reminder

by HKuma



Category: Original Work, Script offer to r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4M]A Sweet And Naughty Little Reminder[GFE][Gentle MDom][Long distance][Dirty Talk][Phone Sex][Masturbation][Breathy Moans][Edging][Remote Vibrator][Some Sir/Good girl mentions][Please Let Me Cum][A Little Pillowtalk][L-bombs]Premise: It’s been a few days since you’ve been away on your business trip. As you rummage through your luggage for something, you find a gift-wrapped box inconspicuously hidden under your packed clothes. It came with a note with written instructions of things you have to do before opening the box. Let’s just say what’s in the box is his sweet and naughty little reminder of how much he misses you.**This is a script offer made to the subreddit r/gonewildaudio as u/HieloKuma**
Kudos: 7





	A Sweet And Naughty Little Reminder

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post and comment section.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

[F4M] A Sweet And Naughty Little Reminder [GFE][Long distance][Gentle MDom][Dirty Talk][Phone Sex][Masturbation][Breathy Moans][Edging][Remote Vibrator][Some Sir/Good girl mentions][Please Let Me Cum][A Little Pillowtalk][L-bombs]

\---------------------------------------------  
(SFX) - All Optional -  
Phone ringing from the other line, Wrapping paper crunch, Sheets rustling, Vibrator SFX (with low, medium, high setting), Small beep as the call switches to video, ‘Video call ended’ tone.

*Tones and emotions*

[action and descriptions]

**text** for emphasis

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~

Writer’s note: I recommend using the FX for the audio wherein the speaker can be heard as if through video/phone call, to make it more immersive. But this is only a suggestion. I know adding this FX can be tricky. If you choose not to use it, that’s totally okay, too. :)  
\----------------------------------------------

\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(SFX: Phone ringing from the other line)

[He answers the phone]

*Puzzled and amused* Okay. What is going on?

[Pause]

*Playful, suspicious* Well, I found this mysterious item stowed and hidden among my clothes. And for the life of me, I don’t remember packing this one.

Would you happen to know anything about this?

[Pause]

What do I mean?[Giggle]

Okay, sooo..I was going through my suitcase this morning...and..  
I found a **lovely** gift-wrapped box with a note telling me to do a **few** very specific things before opening it. 

Uh-huh…. I’m sure you had **no** idea.[Giggle].

No, babe. I haven’t opened it.

[Giggling from his skepticism] Uhh..because I’m a good girl? 

*Playful, Sultry* I’m your very, very good girl. [Giggle]

[Pause]

Yes. I did Step 1, to “Take a nice warm bath after work.” And I got to use that bathbomb you packed for me, thank you.

And it was my favorite kind, so that was very thoughtful of you.

[Giggle] Mm-hmm… I did Step 2, I am now on the bed.

*Sultry* Oh yes, sir… As the note instructed.  
I **only** have my bathrobe on.

Mmm...Don’t think I don’t know where this is going, darling.

And lastly Step 3, it says to call the number on the card. So I did.

*Sarcastic* Imagine my surprise to hear you on the other line?[Giggle]

[Sigh] Okay, babe. Seriously. What’s in the box? Can I open it now?

[Pause]

*Excited squeal* Eeeee! Okay-okay.

(SFX: Wrapping paper crunching. Say the lines below as you unwrap it)

I mean it’s not our anniversary or anything. My birthday’s way over. 

And so is yours.

[Struggling a little] Yeah, I almost got it..I just need to pull the top and..

[You’ve opened the box. You are taken by surprised at what you see]

[You try to find your words]

[Soft gasp] Babe...Is this?.. Is this what I think it is?

[Giggling] You got me a vibrator? Why you sweet and naughty boy.

Oh, my god! No. Are you kidding me? I love it! It looks so sleek with the purple. And you got the rabbit-style from my favorite brand!

You know me so well! My clit and G-spot will be very grateful.

[Pause as you get a little emotional as you were touched by this gesture]

*Sincere and sweet* Aww, baaabe. Thank you. I really like it. I do.

Really, thank you. I- I feel really loved when you do these little things for me. 

*Softly* I’m so lucky to be with such a thoughtful man.

Ugh! And now I’m missing you even more![Soft giggle]

[Pause]

[Sigh] I wish you were here right now. I would be so all over you.

[Giggle]

[Pause]

*Softly* I miss you, too. 

[Pause]

Umm..you know, the last time I touched myself - Well, that would be last night. 

*Slow and Sultry* I was thinking of a particular guy.[Giggle]

*Softly* I was thinking about this wonderful and amazing man…

The love of my life..

Who’s on the phone with me right now, actually. [Giggle]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Mm-hmm...

[Pause]

[Giggling] You're a smart one. I think you can guess what I was doing while I was thinking about you.

[You are getting turned on at this point. Some moaning in between as you tell him what you were thinking. You begin to touch yourself. It’s slow and sensual.]

Well, for starters. I was thinking about your mouth..

Your lips..Mmmm..

and your hot wet tongue on my skin.

[Breathy moans and whimpers in between]

Kissing..licking..sucking… every inch of me.

Especially that really sensitive spot on my neck…

Mmm..Your warm breath on me as you nip on my earlobe.. Mmm..baby…

[Improv your reaction as you tease yourself. This goes on for a bit until the next line]

Your hands… touching me all over..Caressing and squeezing my tits.

God, I miss your touch.

[Moaning continues]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Your fingers...Oh fuck, your beautiful fingers pinching my nipple as you take the other…[Whimper] in your mouth and flicking it with your tongue.

[You’re getting more aroused]

[In between the lines you moan, whimper, and/or gasp as you keep touching yourself]

[Giggle] Hmm? What do you think I’m doing?

[More breathy moans]

Well..If you were here, you’ve already gotten me out of my robe...you’d be slowly making your way down…

Your fingers tracing my soft skin... leaving a trail of kisses... until you get to my **other** lips..

[Soft chuckle] Mm-hmm… The one between my thighs… wet and waiting..

[Breathy whisper] Just for you...

*Soft chuckle* Mmm...was that a moan I just heard?

Are you touching yourself, baby? [Giggle]

[Breahthless] I think it’s time to take this little gift of yours for a test run. 

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Yeah..I’m comfortable… There’s a special feature? [Giggle] Okay?

Yeah, it’s on… uh-huh… the blue light is on…

The bigger tip is on my clit, yes...

Okay?...Wait. What do you m-[caught off guard]

[SFX: Vibrator at lowest setting]

Oh-fuck! AH! Oh-fuck, that’s-!

[Breathless] Babe, are you.. Fuck! You are. [Giggly moans]

It's a remote--You got me a remote vibrator!

Mmmm..You sweet-

(SFX: Vibrator SFX gets a little louder as he turns it up]

[Gasp]Fuck!

Baby… yeah… that’s it-that’s it. Stay right there. Right on that level.

Fuuuck. My clit’s throbbing.

[Moaning and whimpering continues, improv your reactions as you wish]

Baby… oh yes! Yes!

(SFX: Sheets rustling from your squirming)

Fuck! That feels so…

(SFX: Vibrator gets a little louder as he turns it up another notch]

goo-OOD!

[He keeps it at this intensity for a bit until…]

Babe, i-if you keep this up...I’m gonna come soon… Oh, my god!

[You get to the edge. You’re mewling and moaning more now]

Fuck! I’m so close...Mmmfff…

[He keeps you on the edge for a few more seconds until..]

[Heavy breathing] W-What?! Why-why did you stop?! I was about to…

[Frustrated, helpless laugh] Baaabe...Oh my god! You. Wicked. Man.

[Pause as you catch your breath]

[Soft chuckle] I’m okay…[one deep breath]...okay...

[Giggling] You’re mean. Yeah, I do. I enjoy when you edge me.

*Pouty* But it’s still frustrating when you do that…[Giggle].

So what do you want me to do now? Clearly, you are in control right now, literally in control.

[Pause]

*Sultry* Mmm...yes, sir. I can do that.

[You whimper as you put the larger part of the vibrator inside you]

*Shiver* It’s in….Oooh… I’m so wet…

You made me so wet, it slid right in...

[You start moaning again as you move the vibe in and out of you]

[Whimpering] Mmm.. fuck.. I wish it was your cock inside me, baby. Going in…[Gasp] and out… in… and… out. Mff...

I want you so bad right now, you have no idea…

I miss you so much...I miss you…

[Whisper] I miss all of you.

[Improv your reactions for a few more seconds until…] 

[Sharp gasp as you feel a new and sudden sensation inside you]

[Heavy breathing] Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod…That's..Fuck!

The head is-is.. moving! Fuck.. And it’s hitting all the right spots..

Oh baby… baby…

[Improv incoherent sentences as you feel yourself building to orgasm, you’re scattered brain at this point from the pleasure]

Fuck..it feels so warm… Why does it feel warm?... 

Babe...I’m close… Fuck-I’m-so-close…

(SFX: Vibrator sounds)

[Sharp gasp] My clit… you got my clit, too, from the other vibrating tip.

Yes...yes... It feels so good, babe. You make me feel so fucking good!

[Moan-y laugh] Even when you’re away you drive me crazy in bed. Fuck-Iloveyousomuch!

[Moaning continues]

[Begging] Baby, I’m so close. Please let me cum…

[You're close to the edge, breathy moans intensifies]

I need to cum… please… let me cum…

[Whimper] Please, sir… I’ve been a good girl, I’ve been a good girl… I did everything you told me in the note…

I’m your good girl...sir...please-please-please?

[You’re on the edge, you can only manage desperate whispers now]

May I cum- May I cum?...please..please..I can’t take it anymore..

I need to cum, sir...please... may I cum?

[Squeal of pleasure] Thank you-thank you! Oh, thank youuu...I’m-cumming!-Fuck!

[Improv orgasm.. preferably an intense one]

[Improv come down… but you’re still feeling some small aftershocks of the orgasm]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[You take a couple of deep cleansing breaths]

[Whisper, your voice still a little shaky] I’m okay… I’m okay… My legs are still shaking a bit...but I'm alright...

How about you? Are you okay? D-did you...finish?

*Relieved* Okay. Good... I'd feel really bad if you didn't after giving me an amazing one.

[Pause as he lets you catch your breath completely]

*Tired chuckle* I’m okay, sweetheart...Thank you. 

I’m sorry.. I literally have no words right now…

My brain is still processing what just happened.. [soft chuckle]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Tired but happy sigh] I wanna see you… Yeah, let’s switch to video.

(SFX: Small beep as the call switches to video)

[At this point it’s bittersweet. You’re tired, sex drunk, and happy, and you miss him even more]

[Smiles] Hey, you…

[Giggling] So tell me. Are you proud of yourself?

Making me cum like that?

Mm-hmm..I can see, you’re very pleased with yourself, mister.

[Pause]

[Sigh] *soft whisper* Can I just say how fucking amazing you are?

This...I can tell a lot of thought went into **this** little surprise.

[Jokingly] I mean, you definitely did your research on our little friend here… yes, **friend**.

Does this have a heat setting? Because I swear it felt warm at one point.

*Amused, impressed* Okay-okay. Mr. Fancypants. Apparently you know more about my toys than I do.

So much so, I won’t ever doubt your opinions or taste on female vibrators.[Soft laugh] Oh, god....[sighs]

[Pause]

*Loving* You know...I knew you were sweet... and thoughtful.. and caring.

I just..I didn’t realize you could be any more. And you really showed me that tonight.

[Pause]

*Heartfelt, sincere* You know, with work taking me on business trips half the time. You never made distance feel like a reason for me to feel a little less loved or cared for.

It's the exact opposite, actually... Wherever I am, you always made sure I'm okay and taken care of. You're so good to me.

I love you so much for that...and for everything else. I really don't deserve you... But here you are.

[Smiles]

*Affectionate* I love you, too, baby.

[Pause]

*Cutesy whine* And I miss you....I miss you so much.

I wish you were here. I miss cuddling with you…

Being held by you... after a night of crazy hot sex..[sleepy chuckle]

Yeah…

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

I got your shirt right here, it’s on this pillow…[soft laugh]

Mm-hmm..[Inhales] Still smells like you.

Well... for now, it’s the next best thing.

But it’ll never ever compare from the real thing.

[Pause. At this point you’re getting sleepy]

[Smiles] I can’t wait to see you...to kiss you..to hold you..

I can’t wait until I come back home to you.

[Pause. You’re light breathing can be heard] 

[Whisper] I love you.

[Yawning] Yeah.. I think I’m sleepy...and it’s all your fault.

[Soft laugh]

I'll try not to count the days...But I’ll see you soon, okay? [Kisses through the phone]

[Smiles] Don't miss me too much.

Good night, sweetheart.

*soft* ..bye...

(SFX: Video call ended tone)

END


End file.
